No te Sujetes del Pasado
by Akane Kinomoto
Summary: Kaho Mizuki era muy feliz en su relación con Eriol, pero ¿qué sucedería si realmente estuviera escrito en el destino que él la dejara por Tomoyo?


****

No Te Sujetes Del Pasado

¡Konnichiwa minna!

Este es el segundo fic que se me ocurre. Sé que todavía me falla mi manera de hacerlos, pero espero mejorar pronto. La verdad no sé ni por que hice un fic de esta persona, sólo sé que he estado pensando mucho últimamente en ella y se ocurrió.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP y Kodansha. Este fanfic no tiene fines lucrativos y sólo es un intento de entretener mi limitada imaginación.

~*~

Sentada en una banca del parque, Kaho contemplaba a los niños que corrían y jugaban alegremente. Su atención se fijó en uno después de un rato; era un niño de cabello azul oscuro y lentes, tenía alrededor de cuatro años y no paraba de sonreír. Ese niño le recordaba a Eriol. Ella sabía que él ahora estaba total y profundamente enamorado de Tomoyo, pero aún comprendiendo esto, no podía evitar que le doliera el haberlo perdido; le dolía mucho, porque ella de verdad lo había amado.

Estaba consciente de que su amor era un poco tonto, ya que él era tan sólo un niño... Bien, tal vez sólo físicamente, porque su mente era la de todo un adulto. Y, pensándolo bien, era por culpa de aquella mente tan madura que se hubiera enamorado de él. Eriol también la había querido mucho, eso lo sabía. Tanto como entendía que era mejor para él estar con alguien de su edad, pero aún así... le dolía demasiado.

Desde la primera vez que vio a Tomoyo, comprendió que era ella la persona que estaba destinada a estar al lado de Eriol, y que ella no podía ni debía hacer nada para evitarlo, ya que era el destino de ambos estar separados. Seguramente, él había estado consciente de esto desde que se conocieron. Tal vez por eso se distanció un poco de ella cuando la fecha en la que había de ir a Tomoeda se acercaba cada vez más. Kaho lo entendió desde el principio y no le reprochó ni le dijo nada al respecto, sólo intentó disfrutar de los pocos momentos que le quedaban con él al máximo.

"_Pero, si él sabía que eso no iba a durar, ¿por qué me dijo todas esas cosas hermosas y por qué nunca me lo advirtió? Tuve que darme cuenta por mí misma_" pensó con amargura. Recordaba, como si fuera ayer, el día en que él regresó a Inglaterra, sólo para darle la fatal noticia, que había descubierto por sí misma y que de antemano conocía.

Había sido en ese mismo parque, en ese mismo día. Ella recibió una llamada de él, un día antes de su regreso, pidiéndole que se encontraran ahí por la tarde. Kaho llegó un poco temprano y luego de un rato lo vio; estaba tan guapo como siempre, sólo que ahora la sonrisa que solía mantener en sus labios había desaparecido. Inmediatamente después de que se le acercara lo suficiente, fue directo al grano:

— Kaho, no voy a rodear mucho esto, ya sabes a lo que he regresado, ¿no es así?

— Sí, Eriol, ya lo sé — contestó con tristeza.

— Sabía que lo descubrirías en cuanto fueras a Japón, y creo que no tengo nada más que agregar, salvo que disfruté el tiempo que pasé a tu lado.

— Yo también, Eriol, puedes estar seguro de que nunca te olvidaré.

— Yo quiero que lo hagas, sigue con tu vida, no quisiera que te quedaras sola por mí culpa.

— No creo que pueda hacerlo... cuídate y cuida de Tomoyo, es una gran persona y tiene un buen corazón.

— Tú también lo tienes, por favor intenta olvidarme y sé feliz, Adiós Kaho, cuídate siempre.

— Lo haré, gracias por todo, Eriol.

Y él se alejó lentamente, como si no quisiera irse. Ella se le quedó mirando hasta que se perdió de vista. Hacía cuatro largos años de ese suceso. Intentó olvidarlo, Dios sabe que lo intentó durante todo ese tiempo, pero no podía hacerlo. Por más que quisiera, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de su sonrisa, de sus hermosos ojos, de su cabello, de su extraordinaria mente, de su gran corazón...

Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando; siempre creyó que ya no tenía lágrimas, puesto que los días que siguieron a esa despedida se los había pasado así, llorando inconteniblemente. El pensamiento de que él ahora era muy feliz al lado de la dulce Tomoyo le daba un poco de fuerzas, porque ella siempre decía y confiaba ciegamente en que la felicidad del ser amado era tu felicidad, o al menos debía serlo.

Se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar por el parque, tenía intención de regresar a su casa. Miró su reloj, las cinco de la tarde, aún era un poco temprano como para volver, siguió caminando sin rumbo, y sin saber cómo, llegó a la casa que Eriol ocupaba en Inglaterra. La contempló durante un rato, recordando todos los momentos que pasó ahí con él. Se alarmó al ver que la luz de afuera se encendía y que alguien abría la puerta. Rápidamente, se escondió tras de un árbol y lo vio, era él; había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, estaba más alto y mucho más guapo. Por un momento su corazón se llenó de felicidad, pero esta se esfumó al ver que alguien salía detrás de él y corría a colgarse de su brazo; era Tomoyo. La feliz pareja comenzó a caminar por la calle, conversando y riendo. De repente, Eriol se detuvo y se giró, buscando algo.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? — preguntó Tomoyo preocupada y volteando también.

— Nada, cielo, sólo que me pareció que alguien nos observaba — contestó concediéndole una sonrisa — Pero no hay nadie.

Volvieron a girarse y siguieron su camino.

"_Eriol, ¿cuándo regresaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?_" Pensó Kaho tristemente, caminando en dirección contraria y conteniendo las lágrimas. Ahora si que no tenía la menor idea de a dónde iba, sólo era consciente de que sus pies continuaban moviéndose.

Cuando reaccionó, se encontraba de nuevo en el parque, junto a la fuente; se sentó y una vez más rompió a llorar. Le dolían los ojos, pero ¿acaso eso importaba?. "_¿Por qué, por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué acaso ya se olvidó de mí? ¿De todo lo que pasamos?_" pensó muy dolida.

— Eriol — susurró — ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a volver?

— Por que no quería que te pusieras así — contestó una voz muy familiar, cerca de ella. Kaho levantó la vista y lo vio.

— ¡Eriol!— exclamó sorprendida — ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no sentí tu presencia?

— Me parece que eso fue porque estabas muy distraída — contestó sonriendo y provocando que ella se sonrojara levemente.

— ¿Y la señorita Daidouji? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

— Ella está en casa, se cansó un poco y quiso regresar. Le dije que iba a respirar aire fresco por un rato, llegué aquí siguiendo tu presencia.

— ¿Siguiendo mi presencia? Pero yo creí que...

— Aunque lo hayas intentando, no te has desecho de todo tu poder mágico... también me di cuenta de que nos estabas observando detrás de un árbol, hace un rato — ella no contestó y los dos se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Por qué regresaste? — dijo haciendo la pregunta que tanto le carcomía por dentro.

— Tomoyo quería conocer Inglaterra, así que decidí traerla. Y también quería aprovechar para preguntarte si... querrías ir a nuestra boda.

— ¿Se van a casar? ¿Cuándo?

— Muy pronto, ¿quieres venir? Va a ser allá en Tomoeda, ella así lo quiso.

— Tal vez pueda ir.

— No digas eso, tienes que venir.

— Hm... Eriol... ¿La amas... aún?

— Kaho, sé por donde quieres ir, y sabías perfectamente desde que fuiste a Japón, que lo nuestro iba a terminar algún día.

— Sí, lo sabía, pero aún no me contestas.

— Por supuesto que la amo, daría mi vida por ella.

— ¿Eres feliz a su lado?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — dijo muy sorprendido

— Sólo contéstame.

— Claro que lo soy, mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado nunca.

Mizuki se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas evitando que él lo hiciera, lo miró y dijo sonriendo:

— Gracias, Eriol, era todo lo que quería saber; en realidad, ya lo sabía, pero quería que tú me lo aseguraras. Puedes estar seguro de que iré, sólo avísame cuando. Hasta entonces, adiós.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se alejó casi corriendo. Eriol se limitó a contemplarla.

"_Algún día encontrarás el verdadero amor, no estás destinada a sufrir, no creo, no quiero que lo estés, Kaho, no lo mereces. Aprendí mucho a tu lado, pero sobre todo que nada es coincidencia, todo pasa por algo, y si nos separamos fue por alguna razón, de eso estoy seguro. Espero que tú también lo comprendas y que encuentres tu felicidad_" pensó alejándose de ahí también. Era cierto lo que le había dicho, él era inmensamente feliz a lado de Tomoyo y la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero ahora estaba preocupado por ella. Por su parte, Kaho había llegado a su casa y estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

— Señorita...

Ella se volvió y pudo ver a un apuesto joven de cabello y ojos negros, alto y que sostenía un bolso de color rojo. Ella reconoció inmediatamente que ese bolso le pertenecía. "_¡Qué tonta, lo olvidé en el parque!_" pensó sin apartar la vista de él.

— Ya veo que lo reconoce — comentó el joven con una voz profunda y varonil. Tenía aproximadamente la edad de ella.

— Eh... Ah, sí, creo que me olvidé de él.

— Así es, en el parque. He estado esperando a que usted llegara para devolvérselo.

— ¿Sabía que yo vivía aquí? — preguntó sorprendida

— Creo que usted no sale mucho, somos vecinos, vivo dos casas antes de la suya — contesto sonriendo.

— ¿¡Qué!? Perdón, pero, tiene razón no suelo salir mucho. Gracias y disculpe la molestia. ¿Gusta pasar?

— Fue todo un placer traérselo y... no, gracias de todos modos, pero estoy un poco ocupado ahora. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches y gracias de nuevo — contestó contenta de que él hubiera rechazado su invitación. No se sentía con muchos ánimos de conocer a un hombre en ese momento.

Entró a su hogar y se recostó en el sofá, sintiendo que las lágrimas la traicionaban otra vez. "_Eriol_" pensó llorando. Después de un rato, cansada, se quedó dormida, soñando con su sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, despertó adolorida y con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar. Se levantó y abrió las cortinas. La luz del sol entró a través de la ventana, provocándole una extraña y nueva sensación de paz. Al principio no sabía por qué, pero luego lo entendió. Esa era la luz de un nuevo día, un día que indicaba que ya era tiempo de dejar atrás el pasado y buscar un nuevo futuro. Amaba a Eriol y eso nunca lo olvidaría pero no podía seguir viviendo de su recuerdo. Tenía que poner en práctica todo lo que aprendió a su lado, y encontrar a su verdadero amor. Vivir en el pasado, sin tener consciencia del presente, no iba a ayudarla en nada, ahora lo entendía claramente.

— Eriol — dijo en voz alta y contenta — Nunca te olvidaré, pero es tiempo de que inicie una nueva vida. Si hay algo que me quedó claro durante el tiempo que pasé contigo es que las coincidencias no existen, y si ya no estoy contigo, es por algo y debo descubrir ese algo. Hasta tu boda, mi amor. Seguro que cuando vaya no me vas a reconocer. Me voy a encargar de eso.

Owari

~*~

**Notas:**

Realmente nunca entendí por qué quise hacer un fanfic de este personaje, si es uno de los que más odio de la serie (no me maten). Pero creo que las razones ya no importan, aunque quizás Tomoyo y Neus, mis entonces amigas, tuvieron algo que ver. Críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos.

Matta ne!

Akane Kinomoto


End file.
